In December, We
by memetic
Summary: Karma yakin bahwa dirinya sama sekali bukan produk dari rumah tangga ideal. Jadi kalau boleh menolak, sebenarnya ia benar-benar enggan terlilit masalah pribadi keluarga Asano. (Desember tahun ini, Karma dihimpit erat dua generasi lipan)
1. we kidnap innocent teenagers

**A/N: anggep-anggep aja ini fiksi penggemar spesial tahun baru. nyerempet asakaru, platonic asano srjr. enjoy! Multichaptered.**

Barangkali bisa dibilang lucu, sebab ketika Karma perlahan siuman, hal yang pertama kali terbesit dalam benaknya bukan pertanyaan klise seperti "aku dimana" atau "apa yang terjadi", melainkan daftar cepat berisi sepuluh besar peraih nilai tertinggi di SMU Kunugagioka yang berpotensi melakukan tindak kriminal gara-gara kalah skor pada ujian akhir.

"Akabane-kun. Aku tahu kau sudah bangun sekarang."

Sejenak Karma kesulitan berorientasi dengan lingkungan terang, tetapi saat hendak menutupi pandangan menggunakan tangan, sadarlah Karma bahwa benda yang sedari tadi menggesek pergelangan tangannya adalah tali panjat tebing, diikat kencang di belakang punggungnya menyerupai borgol. Menilai profesionalisme sistem penculikan ini, digabung aroma cologne menyengat yang familiar, Karma delapan puluh persen yakin akan identitas si penculik misterius tanpa perlu membuka mata.

Jadi ketika tebakannya ternyata _agak_ meleset, Karma terkejut.

"Oh," ia berceletuk tanpa sempat ditahan, "parfum kalian sama?"

Di belakang meja pembatas antara mereka berdua, Asano Gakuhou menyunggingkan seulas senyum simpul.

Seandainya Karma tahu kalau pergi belanja ke konbini bisa membuatnya seolah masuk ke dalam film laga di mana gadis muda diseret paksa dari jalan untuk dimutilasi, ia sudah pasti memilih untuk bertahan hidup dengan sisa roti jamuran. Karma terbiasa menonton film laga, tetapi ia hafal bahwa sang tokoh utama biasanya diculik psikopat, bukan ayah kandung dari teman sekelasnya sendiri. (Mungkin beda kasus kalau ayah kandung teman sekelasnya _memang_ psikopat)

Patut dicamkan lagi bahwa dengan "teman" seperti Gakushuu yang tumbuh dari sperma pria seperti Gakuhou, kehidupan bisa jadi dua kali lebih menarik daripada narasi buatan sutradara.

Pulih dari kekagetannya, Karma cepat-cepat menguasai diri dan melempar balik seringai lebar untuk menyaingi Gakuhou. Dengan satu sapuan mata, Karma dengan mudah menebak bahwa mereka sedang berada dalam ruang kantor pribadi. Kemungkinan besar milik sang Asano senior sendiri. Tak ada jam dinding dan gordennya tertutup rapat, sehingga waktu tidak bisa diketahui pasti. Lalu satu hal mencolok menarik perhatiannya.

Karma berdecak puas seraya mengerling penculiknya. "Kantor pemerintah?"

"Mungkin."

"Di komputermu ada stiker nomor seri prasarana milik pemerintah Jepang."

Bibir tipis Gakuhou menukik naik, seolah ia sengaja membiarkan stiker itu di sana sebagai tes. "Sudah kuduga," ujarnya terkesan. Ia berdiri, mengancingkan setelan jas Armani yang sempurna membentuk posturnya, lalu menghampiri Karma yang duduk di kursi berseberangan. Langkahnya perlahan tapi pasti, dan selagi ia bergerak, sorot matanya tak pernah lepas dari Karma. "Sayangnya sekadar mengetahui tempatmu berada tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu dari situasi ini."

Selama hampir semenit penuh mereka bertahan dalam posisi saling mengunci pandangan membunuh, hingga akhirnya Karma memutuskan bahwa harga diri bisa diurus lain kali. Ia mengalihkan pandangan terlebih dahulu sambil menghela napas malas.

Baik pangeran lipan maupun raja lipan ini ternyata sama keras kepalanya, tetapi tak akan Karma biarkan kelakuan edan mereka membuatnya kelewatan episode final anime favoritnya malam nanti.

"Okeee, Asano-san. Anda berhasil menculik saya, _yeah_ , saya akui itu. Anda menang. Jadi katakan apa yang Anda mau supaya saya bisa pulang dan mengagumi Umaru-chan—" Karma nyerocos tanpa basa-basi apalagi konteks jelas, mendadak mengerjap, lalu menambahkan, "— _ngomong-ngomong._ Anda sadar kan kalau menculik anak di bawah umur itu termasuk tindakan semi-pedofil yang bisa dilaporkan ke polisi?"

Raut Gakuhou berubah kecut. "Sembrono seperti biasa."

"Mohon berkaca, atau lihat putra Anda sendiri."

Di luar dugaan, secercah kilat melintas di balik netra mantan kepala sekolah itu, tetapi ekspresinya terlalu cepat ditutupi sebelum mampu dicerna Karma. Gakuhou bersandar pada meja kerja kayu mahoni miliknya, sampai tinggi badannya menyamai posisi lelaki yang lebih muda. "Kebetulan sekali, sebenarnya hal _itu_ yang menjadi alasanku membawamu ke sini."

Detik itu juga Karma mengerang sekuat tenaga.

"Kalau ini soal 'kau mencuri peringkat pertama dari pangeran emas kesayanganku blah blah blah'—satu, salahkan anakmu yang keliru menghitung trigonometri sederhana; dan dua, kami sudah sepakat akan bersaing dengan jujur, jadi tolong-"

"Kau salah paham, Akabane-kun," potong Gakuhou tenang. "Sekarang aku bukan kepala sekolah lagi, bukan akademisi lagi malah, dan aku terlalu sibuk untuk memusingkan detail minor semacam itu. Justru peranmu yang terus mengalahkan Gakushuu membuatku... _terhibur_ , sejauh ini."

(Kalau seorang bapak yang mendapat kesenangan dari melihat anak kandungnya gagal tidak membuatmu bergidik, mungkin kalian bukan manusia.)

Karma mengangkat alis, Gakuhou meneruskan dengan santai.

"Maksudku, kompetisi bagus bagi perkembangan mentalnya, kan?" Sang Asano senior mengangkat bahu. "Kembali lagi kepada topik, langsung saja: tujuanku sebenarnya cuma satu. Aku butuh kau bekerjasama denganku, untuk mencari tahu apa tepatnya _rencana_ Gakushuu pada tahun baru."

Nada Gakuhou yang kelewat serius membuat Karma ingin tertawa. Akan tetapi, dalam posisi disandera begini wajar saja kalau humornya sedang kurang berselera.

" _Well_ , entah, menonton kembang api barangkali? Seperti orang _normal_ pada umumnya?!" Suara Karma berada di ambang histeria.

Gakuhou menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tahu Gakushuu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang besar."

 _Lantas kenapa harus pakai menculik dan membius segala,_ ingin Karma membentak sarkastik, tetapi ia segera mengurungkan niat. _Sudahlah_ , pikirnya pasrah, _sifat dramatis Asano menurun secara genetik dari generasi ke generasi dan mustahil disembuhkan, kecuali dengan genosida_. Maka ia memutuskan untuk merutuk menggunakan kalimat lain.

"Kenapa harus saya yang diminta? Mengapa tidak salah satu dari Five Virtuosos yang Anda banggakan dulu? Sakakibara mungkin, saya curiga cowok itu naksir Gakushuu waktu SMP."

Karma nyengir menunggu reaksi Gakuhou, tetapi ekspresi pria tersebut kukuh laksana batu. "Aku kenal Sakakibara. Tidak berguna."

Jika Sakakibara mendengar itu, Karma yakin lelaki malang itu bakal menangis karena dihina mantan-calon mertua.

"Atau, kenapa tidak _Anda sendiri_ saja yang mencari tahu? Anda satu atap dengan dia. Tentunya kalian makan di atas meja makan yang sama—tunggu. Jangan bilang kalian makan di _dua_ ruang berbeda dalam mansion Asano kalian yang superbesar…"

"Kami _punya_ dua ruang makan-"

"Ya Dewa."

"-tapi kami makan di ruang yang sama, tentu. Cuma seringkali aku pulang larut dan tidak makan di rumah." Gakuhou mulai kehilangan kesabaran, sepatunya yang disemir berkilat mengetuk lantai berulang kali. "Masalah utamanya bukan itu. Bisa saja kulakukan sendiri, tapi aku sibuk. Terlebih, Gakushuu akan lebih cepat menyadari campur tanganku, mengganti rencananya, dan usahaku akan sia-sia."

Logika Gakuhou benar, tetapi dengan dirinya sendiri sebagai tumbal, Karma sangat bersedia untuk menolak kenyataan.

Karma menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Asano-san, ini konyol. Saya dan anak Anda bukan _buddy-buddy_ yang saling mengasihi. Kami pesaing. _Rival_. Bertengkar dan saling menjatuhkan."

"Ia memanggilmu dengan nama depan, lho."

Tangan Karma gatal ingin menepuk dahi atau meninju muka Asano senior, apabila goresan pada pergelangannya tidak semakin dalam dan mulai terasa perih. _Semua orang memanggilnya dengan nama depan_ , demi Dewa. Sejak dulu.

"Aku mengenalmu, Akabane Karma. Jenius, berbakat, karismatik. Cukup cerdas untuk berada di kelas A, tetapi reputasimu sebagai berandal membuatmu terkunci di kelas E. Kau merasa dirimu lebih baik daripada guru. _Hell_ , bahkan alien itu hormat padamu." Gakuhou mencengkeram dagu Karma, mendekatkannya perlahan. "Gakushuu mungkin kalah—tapi _aku_? Jangan coba main-main, Karma-kun."

Skenario ini saja sudah buruk, ditambah buruk pula dengan aroma cologne yang peris dengan milik Gakushuu, memenuhi indera penciuman Karma. Lelaki berambut merah itu menatap mata Gakuhou, tak gentar. Dengan seringai menatang terpasang di wajah, dan jarak lima senti antara batang hidung masing-masing, Karma akhirnya bertutur kalem.

"Dan bagaimana caramu memastikan bahwa aku tidak akan _ingkar_ , Asano-san~?"

Gakuhou menyipit enigmatik. "Kuperhatikan kau selalu menerima kiriman internasional setiap Natal, bukankah begitu?"

Karma nyaris tercekat.

"Sampai tugasmu selesai, semua kiriman paket _dan_ surat yang dialamatkan ke rumahmu ditahan di kantor pos."

 **to be continued...**


	2. we ask crucial questions

**A/N: asakaru tsunderenya sepantaran. enjoy!**

"Pergelangan tanganmu kenapa."

Karma tersentak. Begitu ia mengerling Gakushuu, sang Asano muda sedang mencermatinya dengan saksama. Bibir lelaki itu menukik turun. Ucapannya barusan bahkan bukan pernyataan; itu jelas-jelas _pernyataan_. Karma buru-buru membuka gulungan lengan cardigan hitamnya, dipanjangkan hingga hampir menutupi telapak tangan, lalu dengan kasual melanjutkan mencatat. "Tidak apa-apa."

Gakushuu tidak terkesan meskipun ia tidak memaksa Karma untuk memperlihatkan pergelangannya. "Definisi 'tidak apa-apa' itu bukan 'lecet dan memerah', asal kau tahu saja."

"Baiklah, kalau kau penasaran—aku jatuh dari tangga."

"Itu alasan paling klasik untuk peristiwa yang sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan tangga!"

"Aku jatuh dari _sepeda_ , kalau begitu."

Gakushuu memutar mata se-teatrikal mungkin. Dalam hatinya ia berang, bagaimana bisa orang seperti ini menempatkannya pada peringkat kedua minggu lalu? Tidak ada orang yang bersepeda di musim dingin, kecuali ia idiot atau masokis akut, atau menemukan cabang olahraga baru _fixie ice skating._ Karma semestinya cukup cerdas untuk membuat alasan lain.

Gakushuu berdecak dengan front tak acuh. "Tch, terserah. Awas saja sampai kau nanti mengeluh karena kupaksa menulis dengan kondisi begitu. Aku mau kita selesai sebelum pukul enam."

"Yaaa, _kaichou_ cerewet."

Karma tidak ingat sejak kapan kehidupannya berubah menjadi seperti ini: anggota lepasan perhimpunan siswa yang merangkap sebagai wakil ketua non-resmi sekaligus sekretaris dadakan. Barangkali sejak saat seluruh murid—kecuali ia dan Gakushuu—terpaksa mengikuti tes ulang kalkulus level kuliah, lalu Karma menemukan Gakushuu menyusun acara seorang diri. Atau hari itu, ketika mereka tanpa sengaja mengikuti perlombaan yang sama, dan Karma menangkap basah Gakushuu curi-curi merekap laporan pada waktu istirahat antar sesi.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, "kebetulan-kebetulan" tersebut memegang peran penting dalam hubungan mereka, sebab kemungkinan besar hal simpel itu merupakan _satu-satunya_ momen di mana kedua _prodigy_ ini tidak berusaha mematahkan leher satu sama lain.

Misalnya sekarang. Begitu sampai kepadanya informasi bahwa sekretarisnya, Sakakibara, mendadak izin "sakit", dua hari sebelum dimulainya liburan musim dingin—meninggalkan _tujuh_ tumpuk laporan pertanggungjawaban terbengkalai di ruang OSIS, tak kurang—Gakushuu tidak punya pilihan selain segera menghubungi seorang setan berkepala merah yang, harus diakui, sangat efisien dalam urusan menyortir berkas. Bukan berarti Gakushuu sendiri tidak terampil, tapi yah, lebih banyak bantuan kan lebih baik.

Gakushuu akhirnya memecah keheningan yang cuma diisi bunyi pulpen menggesek kertas, setelah cukup lama Karma merasakan lirikan kalkulatif lelaki itu menembus punggungnya. "Kalau kau punya masalah, ceritakan saja."

Karma berkedip. _Itu_ bukan jenis suara yang dipakai Gakushuu untuk bicara normal. Sebaliknya, itu sudah pasti mode Siswa Teladan Simpatik yang kerap dipakai Gakushuu untuk melerai percekcokan murid dan menjilat pantat guru.

"Ini masih tentang luka lecet tadi?"

"Maksudku, lebih baik dikeluarkan daripada disimpan sendiri dan nantinya…"

"Asano-kun," Karma sweatdrop, "kalau kau pikir aku cutting, kau salah paham. _Banget_."

"Aku mengerti," tutur Gakushuu lembut dengan nada yang kentara menyiratkan bahwa faktanya ia sama sekali _tidak_ mengerti apa-apa. "Tidak ada ruginya bagiku kalau kau bunuh diri, serius. Cuma, mendapat peringkat pertama karena lawanmu meninggal itu nggak kelihatan seperti persaingan sehat. Bisa-bisa aku dicurigai."

Apabila lembar neraca keuangan di hadapannya belum dua-per-tiga rampung, Karma akan dengan senang hati meremasnya jadi bola kemudian melemparnya ke wajah sengak si pangeran lipan. Jawaban apa sih yang Gakushuu mau? _Kemarin aku diculik dan diikat seorang sosiopat bernama Asano Gakuhou. Kok terdengar familiar, ya? Oh yeah, juga katanya kau punya rencana besar dan kebetulan kini hal sinting itu yang jadi penentu hidup-matiku._

Kendati Gakushuu jelas akan memihak Karma, menilai dari kebencian lelaki itu pada sang ayah, bukan berarti ia akan diuntungkan dalam skenario tersebut. Aksi Gakuhou itu menjijikkan, hampir _kinky_. Seandainya Karma berada dalam posisi Gakushuu, entah apa reaksinya jika diberitahu bahwa semalam remaja sebayanya disekap om-om—yang tak lain tak bukan orangtuanya sendiri.

Lagipula niat Karma sudah bulat: selidiki diam-diam, cari tahu rencananya, beritahu sang Asano senior, dan langsung buang semua memori bahwa mereka pernah membuat kontrak jenis apapun. Misi ini berjalan mulus. Seharusnya.

"Kalau kau tidak tutup mulut sekarang juga, berani sumpah akan kurobek semua neraca uang sialanmu ini jadi milyaran bagian," Karma mengancam bengis, lalu memberi jeda demi penekanan. "Jadi diam deh."

Gakushuu mendengus mengejek. "Memang kau rela membuang hasil jerih payahmu—"

 _Bret!_ "Satu."

"Oke! Oke. Aku tutup mulut."

Dan sebagaimana semua hal yang ia lakukan, ternyata Gakushuu sangat lihai dalam hal "menutup mulut". Terbukti dari kesunyian yang mengisi perpustakaan tempat mereka bekerja selama tiga puluh menit selanjutnya, di mana baik ia maupun Karma menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing dalam diam.

Lalu suasana senyap itu dirusak karena tanpa aba-aba Karma menyumpah kencang.

Gakushuu mengerlingnya jengkel. "Jaga bahasamu, Akabane."

Lelaki yang ditegur tak acuh. Tangannya bergerak putus asa sepanjang meja. "Lihat kekacauan yang kalian buat. Laporan _sampah_. Apa saja sih yang kau dan cecunguk-cecungukmu lakukan selama dua bulan terakhir?"

"Nggak seperti kau yang kerjanya hanya main _game_ , kami punya pekerjaan lain, tahu. Ren-kun juga sama sibuknya."

Karma menyeringai nakal. "Kukira kau terlalu sibuk belajar—meskipun pada akhirnya tetap gagal dapat peringkat pertama juga sih."

Dari jarak satu meter, Karma dapat melihat bagaimana telinga Gakushuu merona merah, hampir semerah helai rambutnya, selagi melempar tatapan tidak terima. "Enak saja! Kau tidak tahu betapa _besarnya_ persiapan yang kuselesaikan Desember ini."

... _besar?_

Napas Karma tertahan. Segalanya terhubung sempurna; rencana besar Gakushuu sebelum tahun baru, kecurigaan Gakuhou. Ketegangan dalam keluarga kecil lipan yang disfungsional. Mungkinkah hal ini yang dimaksud sang Asano senior?

"Taruhan kau cuma membuat alasan palsu," dengan hati-hati Karma memancingnya, seringai arogan terpasang pada bibir. "Memangnya persiapan apa yang kau selesaikan?"

"Tunggu sampai kau kukalahkan semester depan. Sekarang cepat selesaikan laporannya."

 _Sial_ , Karma mengutuk pelan dalam hati. Terlalu terburu-buru. Tentunya tidak semudah ini mengorek informasi dari lelaki berkaliber Asano. Akhirnya Karma memutuskan untuk merampungkan laporan sebelum menyusun siasat lain. Setengah jam kemudian, ia dan Gakushuu selesai dalam waktu bersamaan; keduanya melempar badan pada kursi sekaligus meregangkan sendi-sendi yang kaku.

Gakushuu membereskan amplop-amplop besar yang terserak di meja. Menyusun yang biru dan kuning pada tumpukan masing-masing, lalu memasukkan satu amplop putih ke dalam tasnya. Karma memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal.

"Kali ini aku sungguh berhutang budi padamu, Akabane," ucap Gakushuu serius, entah kerasukan apa. Sifatnya yang kelewat royal kadang membuat Karma geli.

"Tidak masalah asal kau mentraktirku _simmered au lait_ , sesuai perjanjian!"

Tipikal Karma. Si pangeran lipan merengut sebal, pandangannya tertuju pada layar ponsel. "Ya, jangan khawatir. Ngomong-ngomong, bateraiku habis. Pinjam ponselmu dong, aku mau kirim pesan."

"Tuh, di meja. Ambil saja."

"Ponselmu terkunci."

" _Passcode_ -nya ulang tahunku, 2512."

Gakushuu dengan tangkas memasukkan nomor tersebut, lalu membuka aplikasi SMS. Di tengah kegiatan menulis pesan pada supirnya, jemari lelaki itu berhenti mendadak, tersadar akan satu hal. "Ulang tahunmu _besok?_ "

"Tidak—" otak Karma otomatis melakukan penghitungan cepat, "—eh, kau benar. Hari ini tanggal duapuluh empat, ya."

Jangan salahkan Karma yang lupa tanggal, sebab manusiawi apabila ia menempatkan urusan dengan _Gakuhou_ lebih penting dalam skala prioritasnya.

"Ulang tahunmu bertepatan dengan hari Natal," Gakushuu tekekeh. Matanya menerawang jauh sebelum ia tiba-tiba menjentikkan jari. "Begini saja. Traktiranmu diundur sampai besok. Aku akan membeli hadiah, sekalian sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Bagaimana, kau setuju?"

Sejujurnya Karma tidak peduli sedikitpun terhadap perayaan maupun hadiah ulang tahun, apalagi hadiah yang diberikan oleh seorang Asano Gakushuu, sebab bukan mustahil si lipan itu bakal mengirim racun atau dinamit. Namun, jika hal itu mampu membuatnya selangkah lebih dekat dalam menumpas rencana besarnya, Karma tak akan ragu mengikuti permainan Gakushuu.

"Temui aku di stasiun pukul sepuluh."

(Tak lepas dari observasi Karma bahwa amplop putih yang berada dalam tas Gakushuu jelas bukan dokumen kesiswaan—sedari tadi tidak disuruhnya Karma menyentuh amplop tersebut.)

 **to be continued...**


	3. we make difficult choices

**A/N: agak panjang. Tapi akhirnya kita tahu rencana Gakushuu. enjoy!**

Pukul delapan pagi lebih sedikit, Karma terbangun dengan pipi menempel pada keyboard laptop. Melodi lagu ending _web series_ yang ia tonton kemarin malam masih terngiang di telinga.

Kamar tidurnya terasa seperti lemari es, dan hal itu membuat Karma semakin malas beringsut lepas dari lilitan selimut yang membungkus tubuh. Kemungkinan besar ia akan terus meresapi peran sebagai Buritto Hidup sampai pukul duabelas, seandainya ia tidak teringat Asano beserta _simmered au lait_ yang dijanjikannya.

Tangan kanan Karma meraba nakas, mencari ponsel. Alarm-nya sudah mati sejak sejam yang lalu, dan sekarang berada dalam mode _snooze_. Karma tersenyum kecil. Panel notifikasi menunjukkan berbagai pesan selamat ulang tahun dari Nagisa, Nakamura, dan beberapa anak kelas 3-E lainnya. Yang paling tepat waktu tentu saja Ritsu—terkirim 00:00 dan akurat sampai ke satuan milisekon—sesuai ekspektasi sih, dia itu kan Automaton. (Ucapan Ritsu disertai catatan bahwa sebagai hadiah, ia sudah memanipulasi jaringan internet Karma dan selama seminggu ia bebas menjelajah web dengan kecepatan 7 Gbps.)

Sementara dalam pesan Nagisa, terlampir sebuah foto menampilkan Nagisa sendiri, ibu, dan ayahnya, yang tampak sedang berlibur. Keluarga kecil itu tampak begitu bahagia.

Satu jam kemudian Karma telah mengirim pesan balik kepada semua orang, dengan struktur kalimat sama persis dan perbedaan satu-dua kata. Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi, dilatarbelakangi suara televisi yang sengaja dibiarkan hidup. Rambut merah menyala miliknya masih lembap selama ia berpakaian, mematikan listrik, lalu melintasi ruang tamu. Akan tetapi, ketika tangannya hendak memutar kenop pintu, segala sikap santainya dalam menjalani pagi ini mendadak menjelma jadi ragu-ragu.

(Di beranda rumah—

— _nihil_.)

Terpaan angin Desember langsung menusuk kulit begitu ia menjejakkan kaki ke luar rumah. Sesuatu terasa mengganjal di tenggorokan dan sesaat dada Karma sesak. Ia merapatkan jaket.

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit jalan kaki untuk mencapai stasiun. Begitu tiba di sana, pandangan Karma langsung jatuh kepada seorang lelaki bersyal kotak-kotak dengan seringai penuh kemenangan menghiasi raut angkuhnya.

"Tampaknya aku tiba lebih dulu, Akabane," tandas Gakushuu puas, lagaknya seperti baru memenangkan lomba marathon. Pasti si kampret ini miskomunikasi. Padahal pada pertemuan mereka hari ini jelas-jelas tidak ada unsur kompetisi, _apalagi_ yang kategori marathon.

"Selamat ya, aku yakin kau juga akan tiba di Neraka lebih dulu."

Gakushuu cemberut. Ia tertawa kering. "Ha-ha. _Well_ , ini iblisnya memang sudah di depan mata."

Karma menyeringai menanggapi sarkasme Gakushuu. Baru hendak membalas, tanpa aba-aba cowok pirang itu tertawa tertahan sampai bahunya bergetar hebat.

Karma mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Pfft, ulang tahunmu hari ini. _Kau_ , iblis ini. Bertepatan dengan kelahiran tokoh religius yang dianggap suci bagi sebagian orang." Gakushuu kesulitan merangkai kata di antara gelak tawa. "Dunia ini ironis!"

Kerutan di dahi Karma yang tadinya sedalam Grand Canyon, melesak makin dalam menjadi Palung Mariana. "Ingatkan aku lain kali kalau ada gadis yang bertanya, Asano-senpai itu yang 'tampan dan punya selera humor buruk'." Ia menarik ujung syal Gakushuu. "Yuk. _Simmered au lait,_ ingat. Aku kedinginan."

Lehernya dicekik pelan, tawa Gakushuu langsung berhenti. _Siapa suruh pakai baju tipis_ , batinnya jengkel sambil merenggut syalnya kembali dengan kasar. "Ngomong-ngomong, jaga jarak, Akabane. Jangan terlalu dekat. Nanti orang menganggap kita kencan."

Pesanan mereka tiba tidak lama setelah mereka memasuki kafe yang dilengkapi pemanas. Karma mengerling cangkir Gakushuu sinis. Si pirang itu sok macho dan bersikeras memesan _espresso_ pekat. Ia menyesap sekali dan hidungnya otomatis mengerut janggal.

Karma tertawa. "Lihat, sepahit dirimu. Cocok sekali."

"Diam kau, Akabane." Gakushuu menyesap lagi, kali ini ekspresinya lebih netral. " _Anyway_. Orangtuamu tidak keberatan kau pergi begini? Maksudku, ini hari Natal dan ulang tahunmu…"

"Nggak. Mereka lebih sering bepergian daripada berada di rumah, lagipula." Entah mengapa matanya menolak menatap langsung netra violet itu. Karma segera mengganti topik, tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu. "Bagaimana dengan Asano-san?" Seulas seringai nakal. "Atau aku baru saja menyentuh topik _sensitif_?"

"Bukan sensitif. Tapi tidak layak dibicarakan."

Nada Gakushuu lebih tajam dari perkiraan Karma. Keduanya terjebak senyap selama beberapa saat—hingga akhirnya Gakushuu, yang menyadari perbuatannya, dengan canggung meraih sesuatu dari kantung dalam jaket. "Oh ya, hadiahmu."

Rupanya hadiah itu kaset _video game_ , sekuel dari seri populer yang baru keluar bulan ini. _Keren juga seleranya_ , pikir Karma. Visualisasi Gakushuu, memasuki toko game dengan tampang tidak tertarik dan langsung meminta barang paling mahal yang dijual sana, otomatis menginvasi benaknya.

"Wow, trims."

"Bukan apa-apa. Kuharap kau asyik main game, lupa belajar, dan turun ke peringkat lima."

Karma mendengus geli. "Tetap, trims." Dicermatinya kaset itu, kemudian ia tersentak menyadari sesuatu. "Ehm, ini _bukan_ balas budi karena kue yang kuberikan padamu tahun lalu itu, kan?"

Januari tahun lalu, begitu tahu bahwa Gakushuu berulang tahun, Karma mencuri cupcake dari Klub Memasak. Cupcake itu sebenarnya produk gagal, gosong sana-sini, dan dihias dengan icing sedemikian rupa. Niatnya membuat sebal Gakushuu, tetapi kalau ternyata ia menghargai itu, _itu_ sepenuhnya di luar kuasa Karma.

"Ya. Tidak. Tak ada bedanya." Jika Karma tidak salah lihat, telinga Gakushuu memerah. "Terima saja, oke?"

Karma tersenyum, menyimpan pemberiannya hati-hati, kemudian melirik Gakushuu riang. "Kau ingin kubelikan apa satu Januari nanti?"

"Tak usah. Aku punya rencana yang lebih menarik." Gakushuu tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Lalu ia memelankan suara, sembari memperkecil ruang di antara mereka. "Kuberi tahu sebuah rahasia: di hari ulang tahunku, _aku mau menggugat Asano Gakuhou ke pengadilan_."

Sebentar.

Otak cemerlang Karma macet. Tahun baru. Satu Januari. _Ini kan? Hal yang dicari Gakuhou?_ Tidak disangkanya akan semudah ini membuat Gakushuu membeberkan rencananya. Ya ampun.

Susah payah Karma mempertahankan _poker face_. "Bukannya sudah kau lakukan waktu kelas satu? Kau kalah."

Ekspresi Gakushuu berubah kecut. "Itu berbeda. Tuntutannya penganiayaan anak. Akabane, tahun depan umurku delapan belas. Legal untuk bekerja sendiri. Rencanaku sempurna, tapi tidak mudah. Aku akan melepas hak kepengurusannya atas aku, bekerja di perusahaan lawan untuk menjatuhkan semua asetnya—aku tahu banyak rahasia—dan _bebas_." Matanya berkilat.

Siapapun yang berada di tahun yang sama dengan Gakushuu akan tahu betapa kentalnya keretakan di antara pasangan bapak-anak itu. Memang kedua lipan itu sama buruknya, menurut Karma. Namun, kali ini sikap Gakushuu berbeda. (Terlalu matang. Terlalu serius. Terlalu _menginginkan hal itu terjadi_.)

"Kukira kau mau dia jadi penghangat sandalmu?"

 _Sikap ini menganggu._

Derai tawa Gakushuu pecah. "Itu impian lama yang dangkal."

 _Tidak—_

Karma mengangkat bahu se-kasual mungkin. "Kalian lebih mirip daripada yang kau kira. Dia tetap ayah kandungmu, lho?"

 _Seperti—_

"Aku bukan pria itu," saat Gakushuu berkata begitu, ekspresinya keras dan sukar dibaca. "Satu hal lagi: dia _bukan_ ayahku."

— _ini_.

* * *

 _"Selamat sore, Akabane-kun."_

Sekejap cuaca bersalju di luar seolah pindah ke dalam peron. Intonasi itu, mana mungkin ia lupa. Kalian pun, misalkan pernah, juga tidak akan bisa melupakan suara seseorang yang menodai kalian dengan cara menyekap lalu membuat kontrak sepihak. Karma menoleh kanan-kiri. Gakushuu sudah naik kereta dengan arah berlawanan hampir sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Harusnya ketika menerima panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal tadi, Karma mengabaikannya saja.

"Asano-san. Berapa peraturan yang Anda langgar untuk mendapatkan nomor saya?"

 _"Semua nomor dalam jaringan tercatat di database operator telepon."_

"Dan saya yakin ada peraturan yang menegaskan bahwa nomor-nomor itu privasi masing-masing pelanggan yang dilindungi hukum."

 _"Toh privasi adalah ilusi semata,"_ balas Gakuhou tak acuh. Karma dapat membayangkan sang Asano senior menyentak ringan pergelangan tangan, memamerkan Rolex seri terbaru. _"Yang lebih penting, progress-mu."_

Kalimatnya membuat Karma naik pitam. Pertama, Gakuhou bersikap seolah Karma ini budaknya, atau minimal Gakushuu (budak dengan hubungan darah). Kedua, fakta bahwa status eksklusif Gakushuu tak lama lagi bisa tinggal "budak" saja, tanpa embel "hubungan darah", tak lain tak bukan akibat perlakuan seperti ini.

Karma harap Gakushuu diberi penghargaan—itu anak _nya_ yang hendak menuntut dia, tetapi malah Karma yang gusar.

"Saya kira jika Anda cukup tangguh untuk menemukan nomor saya, Anda tidak butuh saya dalam mencari tahu urusan remeh putra Anda sendiri," cemooh Karma.

 _"Kau tidak punya hak ataupun kemampuan untuk memutuskan, sadar tidak?"_

"Saya bukan pesuruh Anda."

Gakuhou mendesah. _"Jadilah anak baik dan laporkan saja, Akabane-kun. Aku tahu kau cukup licik untuk menyelesaikan hal ini dalam dua hari."_

Mestinya ini gampang: berikan informasi, lalu putuskan semua relasi. Jadi entah apa yang merasuki Karma, sebab kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya justru;

"Hei Asano-san. Anda _benar_ ayah kandung Asano-kun, kan?"

Hening. Barangkali Gakuhou menyangka ia gila, atau malah jadi curiga, tetapi tiba-tiba pria itu kembali berbicara.

 _"Aku suami ibunya. Membesarkan dia. Gurunya."_ Jeda sesaat. _"Tapi 'ayahnya'... itu konsep yang kelewat kabur. Kami tidak pakai kosakata itu."_

* * *

Pada malam hari, Karma sedang berbaring dengan _console_ di tangan dan baru saja berhasil memasuki level _boss battle_ saat ponselnya bergetar. Ia bernapas lega karena datangnya bukan dari raja lipan tertentu—meskipun hal itu hanya berlangsung sedetik.

 **From: tousan**

 **Subject: janam din mubarak**

 **Attachment(s): 2**

 **Sudah lihat hadiahnya? Kau suka?**

Gakuhou bukan tipe pria pemberi ancaman kosong, Karma tahu. Sebelum ia _benar-benar_ melaporkan rencana Gakushuu kepada sang kepala keluarga Asano, semua kiriman kedua orangtua Karma tidak akan pernah jatuh ke tangannya sampai batas waktu tak ditentukan.

Namun biar bagaimanapun, Karma bukan anjing pelacak pribadi Gakuhou. Ia mampu membuat keputusan tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Dan apabila taruhannya cuma hadiah ulang tahun semata, Karma sudi menunggu, sebab sekalipun ia enggan dan jelas dirugikan, pilihan si lipan itu— _kedua_ lipan itu—tetap saja agak…

 _"Dia bukan ayahku." "Kami tidak pakai kosakata itu."_

Karma menampar diri sendiri. _Komatta na! Kenapa aku jadi sentimental?_ Jangan-jangan Gakuhou bukan cuma menculik, tapi sekaligus menghipnotisnya.

 **To: tousan**

 **Subject: re: janam din mubarak**

 **Sudah. Terima kasih! Semoga perjalanannya menyenangkan.**

Kursor _caret navigation_ berkedip berulang kali, timbul tenggelam menuntut supaya _"white lie"_ -nya segera diselesaikan.

 **nb. kalian pulang ke Jepang nggak tahun de**

Ibu jarinya membeku, tertahan setengah senti dari layar sentuh.

 _Undo typing?_

 _(Yes)_

Karena merasa pertanyaan tersebut sebenarnya punya respons mutlak (persis seperti tahun lalu, _juga_ tahun sebelumnya lagi), Karma buru-buru memencet tombol "kirim" sebelum tergiur untuk berubah pikiran.

 **to be continued...**


	4. we hold emergency meetings

**A/N: Setelah sekian lama...**

Dibesarkan dalam sebuah manor berukuran masif membuat Gakushuu kehilangan rasa tertarik kepada film horor sejak dini. Padahal, kediaman raksasa keluarga Asano tersusun atas serangkaian lantai marmer dingin, cermin di setiap sudut, serta kamar tamu yang tidak ditempati selama bertahun lamanya. Saking luasnya, misalkan seseorang dibunuh di perpustakaan pribadi, niscaya seluruh penghuni rumah tak akan menyadari kematiannya sampai tercium bau anyir khas cairan tubuh yang membusuk.

Tidak satu pun hal di atas menggoyahkan nyali Gakushuu—tetapi ironisnya, justru sepatah kata yang menyambutnya saat ia memasuki ruang tamu membuat pemuda itu berjengit dan hampir kena serangan jantung.

" _Okaeri._ "

Pada salah satu (ya, ada _lebih_ dari satu) sofa kulit, Gakuhou duduk dengan kaki bertumpu di atas meja kopi kayu eboni. Ekspresinya terjaga, pria itu memindai Gakushuu teliti dengan senyum yang ia tahu persis akan membuat putranya tidak nyaman.

Gakushuu mengangkat dagu perlahan. Sorot matanya tenang walau hatinya belum tentu sama situasinya. "Kupikir Anda rapat bersama para pemegang saham malam ini?"

"Tadinya begitu," terang Gakuhou sembari melipat koran berbahasa Inggris yang sebelumnya sedang dibaca, "tapi rupanya cuaca sedang sangat buruk di Utara. Penerbangannya _delayed_."

Pemegang saham yang bekerjasama dengan sang _multi-millionaire_ berasal dari berbagai penjuru Jepang—bahkan dunia. Apabila satu dari segelintir petinggi itu tidak mampu hadir, rapat tidak boleh diselenggarakan, kecuali pada keadaan darurat.

Lelaki yang lebih muda tak sungkan membiarkan intonasi mencemooh mengambil alih. "Pasti berat bagimu bahwa di semesta ini masih ada hal yang tidak mampu Anda kontrol sesuka hati, ya. Meskipun hal itu adalah kejadian natural semisal cuaca."

"Masih banyak yang perlu kau pelajari, Asano-kun. Walaupun dunia tidak bisa aku kendalikan seratus persen, ada banyak hal lain yang bisa—dan hasil akhirnya sama saja. Kalau aku mau, semua penerbangan akan tetap dilakukan biar bagaimana pun cuacanya. Tapi tidak. Karena aku lebih bijak daripada itu." Gakuhou melempar kerlingan culas. " _Tentu saja_ kau tidak mengerti."

"Kalau saya mengerti, tentunya saya sudah menjadi _entreprenur_ hebat seperti Anda dan sudah mengambil alih seluruh kekayaan Anda, ya?" Gakushuu menyindir.

Gakuhou menanggapi ucapan putranya dengan seulas senyuman dingin. "Kalau kau kira semudah itu, maka kau benar-benar masih harus menunggu seratus tahun lagi untuk merealisasikan impian dangkalmu."

"Jaga kesehatan Anda selalu. Saya sungguh tak sabar untuk segera melihat wajah Anda di bawah sepatu saya."

"Terima kasih," balas Gakuhou tenang, "aku juga begitu bersemangat menunggu saat kau menyerah dan tertunduk depresi, fufu."

"Ahahaha…"

Pasangan bapak-anak itu tergelak halus berbarengan dalam ruangan yang sebaliknya hening. Cara mereka tertawa santun, beretika, dan penuh perhitungan, walau tak akan luput bahwa nyatanya berdiri sebuah dinding kaca tak kasat yang memisahkan keduanya.

Tawa mereka berangsur reda. Gakushuu belum bergerak sesenti pun dari posisinya semula, Gakuhou masih duduk dengan tungkai bersilangan. Pria yang lebih tua itu mengangkat tangannya untuk menopang dagu, dan tepat bertanya ketika Gakushuu hendak berbalik pergi.

"Dengan siapa kau pergi barusan?"

Gakushuu mengerutkan hidung. Ia tahu, semakin lama ia tak menjawab, semakin lebar pula seringai mencemooh sang ayah.

"Bukan urusan Anda," tuturnya pedas.

"Oh, jadi kau punya seorang kekasih sekarang."

Si Asano muda spontan mendesis. Pipinya memerah meskipun ia tak akan sudi mengakui hal itu. "Tidak, aku—" ia kembali menghadapi Gakushuu, yang tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat penuh ekspektasi. "Akabane. Aku keluar bareng Akabane."

"Hm, itu siapa ya."

Gakushuu makin kesal. Bohong besar. Mana mungkin Asano Gakuhou yang "maha sempurna" melupakan nama begitu saja. Perbuatannya itu jelas disengaja.

"Kau tahu," rahang Gakushuu mengeras, "siswa yang katanya jenius, tapi berada di kelas E waktu SMP dulu."

Dengan gaya berlebihan Gakuhou memiringkan kepalanya main-main. "Aa, tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku lupa. Si peringkat pertama."

"Ya. Sekarang, _permisi_ , Pak Direktur."

Gakushuu melesat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas, dan selama perjalanan itu pula ia mampu merasakan mata Gakuhou mengikuti pergerakannya. Napas pemuda itu berderu, jantungnya berdegup kencang karena jengkel. Sayang sekali, padahal kalau ia tidak terlalu terbakar emosi dan lebih jeli, Gakushuu akan sadar bahwa tadi sang ayah sengaja meletakkan koran untuk menutupi ponsel yang baru ia pakai untuk menghubungi Karma.

* * *

Menurut Karma, raut yang dipakai Gakushuu saat menerima tamu bisa membuat bahkan _kuchisake onna_ yang mampir ke kediamannya lari ketakutan.

Karma mengernyit. "Bisa nggak kau berhenti menatapku seakan aku ini _salesman_ wajan teflon?"

Si lipan junior bahkan tidak tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku menatapmu seakan kau baru kuinjak lalu kutemukan menempel di bawah sol sepatu."

"Duh. Melodramatis."

Lelaki berambut merah itu menepis Gakushuu ke samping tanpa aba-aba, dan sementara sang Asano muda terhuyung mencari keseimbangan, ia melangkah masuk, bergaya seolah itu rumahnya sendiri. Dengan sengaja tidak melepas sepatu terlebih dahulu sesuai etika.

Gakushuu menggeleng pasrah, dibiarkannya Karma melenggang tak tentu arah. "Aku akan lebih senang kalau kau menelepon _sebelum_ berdiri tepat di depan gerbang, kau tahu. Bagaimana jika _dia_ ternyata masih berada di sini?"

Sebagaimana seharusnya seorang tamu yang memegang teguh norma, Karma membiasakan diri untuk selalu menghubungi pemilik rumah yang hendak ia kunjungi. Akan tetapi, Karma cerdik. Guna meminimalisasi kemungkinan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh si empu rumah, ia menelepon Gakushuu tepat di hadapan CCTV yang terpasang di pagar manor Asano. Sudah begitu pun, tadinya Gakushuu menolak, hingga akhirnya tunduk setelah Karma mengancam akan mempereteli gembok.

"Aku belum pernah ke sini," Karma berkomentar sambil berkeliling menginspeksi ruang tamu. "Rumahmu besar, ya."

Gakushuu tak acuh. "Mm."

"Kau enggak ngeri ditinggal sendirian begini? Kalau tiba-tiba keluar hantu, bagaimana? Hantu yang suka makan anak kecil."

Si _strawberry-blond_ mengangkat sebelah alis. "Aku kan bukan anak kecil, Akabane."

"Makin besar justru hantunya makin kenyang."

Langkah Karma berhenti dekat sofa empuk, lalu pemuda itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sana. Kedua kaki ia silangkan di atas meja. Melihat hal tersebut, Gakushuu menggelengkan kepalanya sebal. "Dasar tamu tak diundang. Jangan harap aku bersedia menawarimu minum atau apa."

Karma berkedip santai. "Tidak apa-apa, nanti aku ambil sendiri dari kulkas."

Lawan bicaranya tambah sewot. "Bukan itu maksud—hah! Lupakan saja!"

Gakushuu berderap menuju tangga. Di belakangnya, Karma mengikuti dengan langkah ringan, dan segera berada di samping si Asano muda. "Jangan sungkan melanjutkan pekerjaanmu hanya karena keberadaanku, lho. Anggap saja aku udara kosong," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

Gakushuu menyeringai. "Oke, 'udara kosong' enggak butuh disuguhi minuman, setuju?" Melirik Karma yang otomatis merengut, ia terkekeh kecil.

Lantai dua sedikit lebih sempit dari lantai satu. Dari sana mereka masih mampu melongok ke ruang tamu. Gakushuu melewati rak-rak buku dan _grand piano_ berwarna _ivory_ sebelum sampai di lorong yang menuju kamar tidur. Di ruangan tempat piano tadi berada, sebuah pigura foto keluarga tergantung pada dinding.

Melihatnya membuat Karma dilanda perasaan tak nyaman. Selain dalam foto tadi, ia belum pernah melihat sosok ibu kandung Gakushuu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pergi ke mana ayahmu?" Karma berceletuk tepat saat Gakushuu menutup kembali pintu kamar pribadinya. Si Asano muda mengernyit tak suka pada kata 'ayah'.

"Entah. Suatu rapat bisnis barangkali." Gakushuu mencermati ekspresi Karma, lalu mengimbuhkan, "dan seandainya kau mulai berasumsi aneh-aneh, ibuku masih _hidup_ , Akabane. Sehat, bahagia, dan bahkan kalau tidak salah sedang menggelar _fashion show_ di New York."

"Oh."

 _Pastilah Nyonya Asano merupakan seorang wanita yang menawan, apabila putranya saja punya wajah tampan seperti Asano… hush, kenapa pikiranku malah ke mana-mana._

Gakushuu menyalakan laptop. Begitu hidup, layarnya langsung menampakkan _browser_ dengan puluhan _tab_ terbuka berisikan artikel atau video. Penasaran, Karma mendekati lelaki itu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Kau tahu," terang Asano dengan nada yang anehnya terdengar bangga, "aku telah menelusuri ratusan persidangan di mana anak mengajukan tuntutan kepada orang tua. Terserah katamu durhaka atau bagaimana, _semua_ kasus kekerasan dan tekanan terhadap anak dimenangkan pihak penuntut!"

Karma meringis. "Uh, ingatlah kalau ayahmu itu tidak seperti ayah pada umumnya."

"Aku juga bukan 'anak pada umumnya'."

"Kau benar-benar serius dalam melakukan hal ini, ya…?"

Gakushuu berbalik badan. Matanya menatap lekat milik Karma dan bibirnya tersungging naik. "Aku _selalu_ serius dalam melakukan apa pun, kau tahu itu, bukan?" Kemudian ia memutar kursi melanjutkan entah apa pada laptopnya.

Sampai pada titik ini Karma rasanya ingin memiting Gakushuu. Ia menangkan diri dalam hati, mengulang kembali alasan-alasan mulianya untuk mencegah pasangan bapak-anak lipan paling keras kepala sedunia ini berseteru. Jangan salah, Karma sebenarnya sangat memihak Gakushuu. Namun, membiarkan Gakushuu menuntut sang Asano senior sama saja artinya dengan membiarkan ia masuk mulut buaya dan dilumat sejadinya.

Setinggi apa pun ego Gakushuu, Karma tahu ia sama sekali bukan lawan Gakuhou. Perseteruan mereka tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun bagi siapa pun.

Lagipula, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang sejak awal Karma curigai dan senantiasa mendongkol dalam benaknya. Hanya saja, agaknya kemungkinan ini selalu tertahan dari lidah Karma tanpa mampu diungkapkan.

Karma memancing lagi. "Menurutmu… ibumu akan oke-oke saja dengan rencanamu—pada dasarnya menistakan hak mereka sebagai orangtua biologis?"

"Menuntut Pak Direktur tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ibuku."

"Yeah, tapi dia kan suami ibumu."

"Bukan berarti ayahku."

"Jelas-jelas kalian _mirip,_ duh. Tes DNA sana."

"Aku tidak sudi disamakan dengan dia."

Akhirnya Karma kehilangan kesabaran. "Kalian berdua sama saja, tahu enggak? Manipulatif, senang menyusahkan orang demi kelancaran skenario yang kalian inginkan!"

"Aku enggak—" kalimat Gakushuu menggantung. Lelaki itu mengerutkan kening seraya memandang Karma penuh selidik. "Sebentar. Apa itu barusan?"

 _Toh sudah basah begini, ya mengapa tidak sekalian saja_ , pikir Karma sambil merutuk, sementara Gakushuu terus mengawasi. Si _chuunihan_ menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Begini, si 'bukan ayah'-mu itu punya pikiran yang sama gilanya dengan kau, kan."

"Lantas."

"Uh, tapi jangan berprasangka buruk padaku nanti, oke," tutur Karma hati-hati. "Asano-san… _bertemu_ denganku belum lama ini. Dia tahu kau tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Jadi, dia menyuruh aku mencari tahu apa tepatnya plot yang kau buat."

Gakushuu menggertakkan gigi. "Oh, jadi kau resmi jadi anjing baru pria itu?"

"Hei, aku enggak serendah itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku ini ada di pihakmu, Asano-kun. Jadi kalau aku menyarankan, tolong didengar," tolak Karma segera. "Kau tahu segala penuntutan blah blah ini cuma cabang dari ego raksasamu. Ayahmu juga. Simpelnya, kalian konyol."

Pandangan Gakushuu setelah itu lebih dingin dan sinis daripada yang pernah Karma terima sebelumnya. "Rupanya kau belum sungguhan mengenal aku, Akabane. Atau Pak Direktur."

"Kalian bisa bicara baik-baik, dan _tada,_ masalah selesai!"

"Aku," Gakushuu berkata tegas putus-putus, "sudah menunggu untuk 'bicara' selama _delapan belas tahun._ Setidaknya, di tahun ke delapan belas, kita bisa bicara di pengadilan."

Hening.

Setelah jeda cukup lama, Karma memecah kesunyian dengan nada bosan.

"Akui itu, ayolah."

"Akui apa?!"

Karma mengangkat bahu. "Dalam hati kecilmu, kau enggak benar-benar ingin rencanamu berjalan mulus. Kau mau ia menguak rencanamu. Memvalidasi perbuatanmu…"

 _Bruk!_

Punggung Karma menghantam tembok di belakangnya. Seketika Gakushuu telah berdiri menanungi si lelaki berambut merah, pada matanya tidak ada lagi kepura-puraan yang kerap muncul kala mereka "berseteru". Sebagai mantan petarung handal, sebenarnya Karma bisa saja menyingkirkan Gakushuu dalam satu gerakan—kalau mau. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa tubuhnya tak bergeming. Ia justru memandang balik dengan keras kepala.

"Cukup." Raut Gakushuu kaku.

Kali ini Karma bahkan kehilangan seringai jahil khasnya. "Membuatku diam atau mengusirku bukan cara bijak untuk menyelesaikan masalah."

Pandangan mereka saling beradu selama beberapa saat penuh ketegangan. Tepat sebelum Karma menyerah dan beralih ke alternatif yang lebih condong kepada kekerasan, Asano berbisik.

"Berhenti mengurusi hubungan di antara kami," bisiknya, masih memegang kerah pakaian Karma, "sebab kau _tidak_ mengerti."

"Aku—"

"Ini memang permainan kami. Kami berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa akan ada yang menang dan yang kalah."

Karma berdecak. "Itu bukan hubungan yang _sehat_ , bodoh. Kenapa bersikap begitu kalau kalian punya tujuan serupa?"

"Kau bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu hubungan sehat, Akabane Karma. Hubunganmu dengan orangtuamu sendiri renggang. Mereka jarang berada di rumah. Kau ditelantarkan. Dan oh, sudah lama aku curiga bahwa perilaku burukmu itu hanya karena kau putus asa mencari perhatian," Gakushuu berujar panas. "Jangan berusaha menashihatiku hanya karena ayahku seolah masih di sini, sementara kau _tidak pernah_ memiliki—"

Ucapan Gakushuu disela oleh buku jari Karma yang membentur rahangnya.

* * *

"Asano di sini."

" _Asano Gakuhou-san, maaf menganggu pekerjaan Anda. Kami dari Rumah Sakit Umum Jinyu—"_

Aktivitas Gakuhou terhenti seketika. Tangannya bergerak pada layar ponsel, mengalihkan mode _speaker_ menjadi mode biasa, lalu mengangkat gawai tersebut mendekati telinga.

"Ya," ia menjaga agar intonasinya tetap datar, "apa yang terjadi?"

Sambungan seberang bergemerisik dengan sayup-sayup pertengkaran seru. " _Unit Gawat Darurat kami baru saja menerima putra Anda tiga puluh menit yang lalu, akibat kecelakaan ringan. Pertolongan pertama sudah diberikan, tapi untuk prosedur lebih lanjut dan penjemputan pasien kami butuh konfirmasi Anda."_

"Tidak mungkin, putraku ada di rumah sekarang."

Si penelepon berdecak pelan. " _Nama anak Anda Asano Gakushuu, betul? Tujuh belas tahun, tinggi badan seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter?"_ Ia berhenti sejenak, seolah menunggu tanggapan Gakuhou. Mendengar bungkamnya sang Asano senior, ia segera meneruskan, " _jadi jika Anda berniat segera datang, atau menjemput dengan wali, kami bisa meletakkan Asano-kun di ruang tunggu—atau perlukah Anda waktu lebih lama…?"_

"Tak usah. Saya di sana dalam dua puluh menit."

 **to be continued...**


	5. we have moments of revelation

Dalam dunia yang semakin kompetitif seiring dengan berkembangnya teknologi dan merajalelanya bisnis multinasional, sudah sewajarnya para elit penguasa perekonomian senantiasa berhati-hati dalam menjaga keluarga serta kerabat mereka. Motif klasik yang dilakukan para pesaing bisnis sudah dikenal sejak era mafia—menculik, bahkan menyakiti orang terdekat sebagai bentuk ancaman—merupakan risiko yang selalu mengintai. Ditambah lagi apabila si eksekutif elit memiliki kekayaan melimpah. Jika salah langkah sedikit, bisa berekor jadi korban modus penculikan dengan uang ransum sebagai jaminan.

Asano Gakuhou paham benar bahwa dirinya yang tampan, brilian, dan kaya ini pasti memiliki tak sedikit musuh. Surat kaleng berisi ancaman rutin ia terima paling tidak setiap dua minggu. Isi ancamannya beragam, tetapi tak pernah sekali pun usaha busuk oknum pengirim tersebut membuahkan hasil. Seringkali, justru Gakuhou berhasil mengerahkan polisi untuk menginvestigasi dan menangkap mereka untuk dimasukkan penjara.

Walaupun ia tak pernah bosan mengbengkengi sang putra semata wayang, sejujurnya Gakuhou tahu betapa bisa diandalkannya Gakushuu. Tanpa intervensi Gakuhou juga sebenarnya pasti menculik bocah itu butuh usaha keras. Jadi apabila sampai kepadanya berita bahwa Gakushuu mengalami "kecelakaan kecil" sampai "masuk rumah sakit", tak heran jika ia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Mata Gakuhou terfokus pada jalanan tempat ia berkendara sementara pikirannya berpacu. _Kecelakaan apa yang dimaksud si suster tadi?_ Gakuhou menyesal tidak bertanya. Putranya jauh dari kata ceroboh apalagi sembrono.

Roda mobil berdecit nyaring ketika Gakuhou memarkir mobilnya secepat kilat di lapangan rumah sakit. Melewati koridor putih pualam, menuju ruangan berpintu kaca buram dengan papan merah besar bertuliskan " _Emergency Room"._

 _Ikeda…_

Gakuhou mulai kesulitan mengatur detak jantung. _Deja vu_ , ia sudah pernah begini. Tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi suatu tempat akibat informasi tak enak. Namun, kala itu yang ia temui hanyalah mayat dingin Ikeda, mantan muridnya dulu.

 _Kau meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah pagi ini,_ bisik suara dalam benaknya. Gakuhou menggeleng. _Mustahil._ Paling tidak, Gakushuu itu memang _anaknya_ , jadi ia tak lemah. Benar Gakushuu tengah merencanakan sesuatu hal yang konyol, tetapi jika sesuatu yang sungguhan berbahaya terjadi, Gakuhou yakin Karma akan bertindak. Berandal itu telah resmi jadi bidak caturnya. Bukankah selama ini perkiraannya tak pernah salah?

Biar begitu, tetap saja ia mempercepat langkah.

Sesampainya di meja ruang IGD, ekspresi Gakuhou tenang tanpa cela. Disapanya suster jaga dengan seulas senyum tipis. "Saya Asano," ia berkata santun.

Hanya butuh sepersekian detik bagi si suster untuk otomatis melonjak bangun kemudian mengulurkan lengan. "Ah! Anda sangat tepat waktu, Asano-san. Biar saya tunjukkan tempat putra Anda…" Wanita itu memberi isyarat kepada Gakuhou untuk mengikuti dia. "Ngomong-ngomong, anak Anda sungguh seorang pemuda yang manis!"

Mereka melewati beberapa ranjang kosong ketika melintasi ruang IGD. Bau antiseptik yang mengambang di udara semakin kencang. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Gakuhou gugup.

"Kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa persisnya kecelakaan yang menimpa putra saya?" tanya Gakuhou memecah keheningan.

Si suster menoleh. Dahinya berkerut. "Kami mencatatnya dalam kategori 'kecelakaan berkendara'. Namun Asano-kun bersikeras bahwa apa yang ia alami tidak pantas disebut begitu, sebab secara teknis ia belum sempat mengendarai apa pun."

 _Minimal Gakushuu tidak bernasib seperti Ikeda._ Gakuhou mengangkat sebelah alis. "Berkendara? Semisal, mobil?" Ia menebak yang mana dari dua sedan yang ia tinggalkan di rumah yang hancur di tangan putranya.

"Bukan mobil," si suster tertawa ringan, "sepeda."

Apabila Gakuhou semakin curiga, reaksi itu tidak tergambar pada rautnya. "Oh." Setahunya Gakushuu tidak senang menggunakan sepeda. Lagipula, kan cuma orang tolol yang mau bersepeda di awal musim dingin nan licin begini. "Lukanya parah?"

"Mm, enggak juga. Tapi lumayan dalam. Kurasa tadi butuh sekitar dua atau tiga jahitan…"

"Begitu."

Mereka telah tiba di ujung ruangan.

Suster membuka tirai dengan satu tarikan mantap. "Asano-kun, ayahmu sudah datang," ia memanggil halus. "Kau sudah boleh pulang."

Setelah tirai terbuka lebar, Gakuhou mampu melihat keadaan satu-satunya pasien di dalam. Spontan mantan kepala sekolah tersebut ikut menyapa anak lelaki itu, persis sebuah potret kehidupan keluarga bahagia.

"Kau siap untuk pulang, _Asano-kun_?" Gakuhou berujar kalem.

"Ya, _Ayah_."

Akabane Karma membalas dari posisinya di ranjang rumah sakit, matanya berkilau nakal, kentara benar mengolok Asano Gakuhou.

* * *

"Jadi kau menonjok Gakushuu, tapi begitu dia marah padamu, kau heboh mengejarnya sampai jatuh terluka, lalu mengelabui aku supaya membayar tagihan rumah sakitmu," Gakuhou menyimpulkan seraya terus mengendalikan roda setir. "Aku—bagaimana menyebutnya ya, aku sangat _terkesan,_ Karma-kun. Tak heran Asano-kun menganggapmu rival sungguhan."

Mustahil Gakuhou berkata "maaf itu bukan anak saya, saya tidak mengenalnya" setelah melihat figur Karma di ranjang rumah sakit, yang ternyata memang mengalami luka dan dijahit. Pertama, akan terasa konyol bagi semua pihak yang terlibat bila itu terjadi. Kedua, toh rumah sakit akan dengan cepat menemukan nama keluarga Akabane dan mengetahui bahwa kedua orangtuanya tidak ada di Tokyo. Kemudian, Gakuhou akan tampak sangat tidak etis jika ia menolak membantu seorang anak sebatang kara yang tengah berada dalam kesulitan.

Di sampingnya Karma menyeringai. Jarinya iseng mengelus jahitan yang menyembul dekat pergelangan tangan berulang kali. "Senang mendengarnya."

"Beritahu aku," pinta sang Asano senior sambil mengernyit sedikit, "bagaimana caramu meyakinkan mereka akan identitas gadunganmu?"

Karma mengangkat bahu ringan. "Rupanya orang enggak akan banyak bertanya jika Anda memasuki IGD dengan darah membasahi sekujur pakaian Anda."

Menceritakan ini, Karma agak bergidik ngeri sendiri. Meskipun sobekannya tidak terlalu besar, tadi dokter sempat mengatakan bahwa ia beruntung, sebab seandainya gerigi sepedanya meleset sedikit saja dan mengenai arteri utama, belum tentu saat ini Karma masih sempat melihat hari esok.

Lampu lalu lintas menyala hijau. Sedan yang mereka tumpangi melaju mendahului mobil-mobil lain, meluncur masuk ke jalan utama yang dihiasi lampu neon di sepinggir jalan.

Karma tersadar dengan sentakan. "Tunggu. Anda mau ke mana?"

Seingat Karma, jalan ini sama sekali bukan mengarah ke rumahnya mau pun ke manor Asano. Jika Gakuhou berniat menculiknya _lagi,_ dengan jahitan yang masih terasa nyeri, Karma mau pura-pura pingsan saja.

"Kau yang dengan sukarela menaiki mobilku, Karma-kun. Bahkan tanpa bertanya apakah aku masih punya urusan yang mau kuselesaikan atau tidak." Gakuhou mengerling keji. "Tagihanmu kubayar dan kau kuberikan tumpangan. Kau tidak punya suara di sini."

Si pemuda berambut merah menatap pria itu seolah dia gila. "Oi, Anda tidak dengar ucapan saya tadi? Tadi siang Asano-kun hendak memasukkan kasus ke pengadilan. Itu pun gagal saya cegah gara-gara sepeda sialan!"

"Tenangkan dirimu. Tahu tidak, mungkin lebih baik kita mengganti topik," tak mengacuhkan protes Karma, Gakuhou meneruskan tenang, "seperti—apa pendapatmu mengenai ulang tahun Gakushuu besok?"

Habis sudah kesabarannya. Karma naik pitam. "Dia _anakmu_ , ya Dewa, apa sih yang mau Anda lakukan? Membiarkannya menang, selamanya terlepas dari Anda? Atau, mengalahkannya telak, supaya ia mendapat pelajaran bahwa dominasi Anda tak terkalahkan? Anda ini berlagak bodoh atau memang bodoh."

 _Bletak!_ Sentilan kuat mendarat tepat di pelipis Karma, efektif memotong argumennya. "Jaga intonasimu saat bicara padaku," desis Gakuhou. "Dan asal kau tahu, dapat kupastikan Asano-kun tidak akan memasukkan kasus _apa pun_ dalam waktu dekat."

"Apa—" Karma memulai, lalu berhenti begitu menyadari keberadaan sebuah amplop putih besar yang terletak pada _dashboard_. Amplop yang sama yang dibawa Gakushuu pada hari mereka menyortir berkas, yang tak pernah disentuh Karma. Ditunjuknya benda tersebut ragu-ragu. "Itu milik anak Anda, kan?"

Gakuhou mendengus sinis, merendahkan dengan senyuman manis. "Oh, ya. Cermat sekali, Karma-kun. Foto barang bukti, berkas penuntutan, semua yang ia butuhkan ada di dalam sana."

Karma tercengang. "Berarti, sebenarnya Anda sudah tahu isi rencana itu," ia menggeleng tidak percaya.

Namun, lalu dengan begitu segalanya menjadi masuk akal. Sejak awal, memang sudah begitu irasional bahwasannya Gakuhou tidak mampu menggali informasi dari putranya sendiri. Mestinya Karma tahu, sejak awal tujuan utama Gakuhou menjebaknya adalah bukan untuk mencari tahu maksud Gakushuu. Sebaliknya, yang ia mau…

"Anda ingin saya menggagalkan rencana Asano-kun," tukas Karma. Tangannya mengepal dan bergetar, jalan pikirannya sudah tak keruan. "Ternyata Anda jauh lebih pengecut dari yang saya kira."

"Maaf?"

"Ralat, _kalian berdua_ adalah dua manusia paling pengecut dan keras kepala yang ada di muka bumi."

Gakuhou meliriknya kesal. Karma memelototi pria itu balik. " _For the record_ , aku sama sekali tidak peduli akan apa yang hendak dikerjakan anak bodoh itu. Berkasnya kuambil hanya untuk memastikan bahwa hidupku tenang."

"Oh, yeah? Saking tidak pedulinya, Anda melesat menuju rumah sakit bahkan tanpa berpikir dua kali begitu mendengar anak Anda cedera." Karma menyanggah sarkastik. "Bukankah begitu?"

Satu decakan. "Sudah kubilang, anak itu pasti mundur dan mengubah rencana kalau ketahuan aku."

"Sebab Anda cuma mengungkap rencananya dan merendahkan dia, bukan menanyakan masalahnya!"

Yang lebih tua, hanya mampu beroperasi dalam mode tiranikal dan tidak punya nyali untuk menunjukkan sisi "lembut"-nya. Yang lebih muda, kelewat gengsi dan terobsesi melihat kejatuhan monarki sang ayah. Dari sekian banyak keluarga disfungsional yang pernah ada—termasuk di dalamnya keluarga Karma sendiri—jelas rumah tangga Asano merupakan yang paling abnormal di antara mereka semua.

Gakuhou membalas tenang. "Kau tidak berhak memproyeksikan masalah keluargamu kepada aku dan Gakushuu, Karma-kun."

 _Ah,_ tentu sajaPerihal itu lagi. Karma mulai terbiasa sekarang. Benar-benar karakteristik "seorang Asano" yang licik dan tanpa belas kasih, menyerang secara personal dengan memanfaatkan poin-poin sensitif. Kini Karma telah muak. Menyerang Gakuhou menggunakan kekerasan saja ia sudah tak berselera, apalagi dengan kata-kata.

Jadi, dipilihnya hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan: Karma menyerah.

"Kalian berdua boleh mengejekku sesuka hati. Terserah! Sumpah, aku capek. Mungkin sebaiknya memang aku menyerah saja, berhenti mengikuti permainan kalian." Pemuda berambut merah itu menggeleng muram. "Tapi tidak. Sebab aku sangat _iri_. Berbicara itu sulit, menurut kalian begitu? Terkesan sentimental? Jika kalian terpisah benua dan samudera beribu kilometer jauhnya—barulah kalian mengerti apa itu 'sulit'."

Gakuhou tidak menanggapi. Karma bahkan tidak cukup peduli untuk memerhatikan wajahnya atau menentukan ekspresinya, ia hanya terus berbicara seperti orang melantur.

"Aku tidak mengerti. _Mereka_ bilang mereka peduli, tapi mereka bepergian sepanjang tahun. Mereka tidak pernah mengajakku ikut, sebab katanya aku akan kesulitan mengatur jadwal sekolahku. Apakah hadiah yang mereka kirim adalah bukti kepedulian mereka? Atau _e_ - _mail_ dan foto dan uang yang dilampirkan bersamanya?"

Sesuatu seolah menyumbat tenggorokan Karma. Ia hampir tercekat, tetapi ia tidak mampu berhenti.

"Dan _Anda_ , Asano-san. Bagaimana dengan Anda? Apakah mencegah Asano-kun bertindak gegabah secara diam-diam itu artinya Anda peduli? Memotivasinya dengan sindiran dan cibiran? Mengintainya sepanjang waktu? Menyuruh orang memata-matai dia?"

Baik ia mau pun Gakushuu sebenarnya sama-sama cerdas, siapa pun tahu itu. Mereka sanggup menangkap maksud tersirat hanya dengan melihat gerak-gerik dan detil kecil. Namun, apa yang tidak orangtuanya mengerti—yang tidak orangtuanya dan Gakuhou mengerti—adalah mereka membuat segalanya begitu rumit. Dan Karma, dan Gakushuu, sudah lelah menjadi "rumit".

(Oke, mungkin terlalu banyak hal berpusar dalam kepalanya sekarang, tapi ia mengantuk dan lapar dan haus dan bingung dan marah dan kesakitan dan ia ingin pulang dan ia lelah, lelah, _l_ _e_ _l_ _a_ _h._

Karma ingin tergelak kencang (walau matanya perih sekali, entah kenapa). Betapa lucu, ironis, bagaimana mereka membangun jutaan lapisan perasaan untuk melampiaskan apa yang—seharusnya, sebaiknya, semestinya—diungkapkan dengan satu atau dua kata saja...

"Mendekatlah sedikit." Gakuhou tiba-tiba berceletuk. Karma tersentak, hewan liar yang khawatir diserang. Sebelumnya ia menempel bersandar pada bagian dalam kaca mobil yang berembun.

"Hah?"

"Lakukan saja."

Karma menurut, sambil mengerling ragu ke arah _dashboard_ , bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa maksud instruksi Gakuhou. Ketika Karma akhirnya paham, pria yang lebih tua tersebut keburu bertutur dengan suara rendah.

"Asa— _Gakushuu_ ," kepala keluarga Asano itu dengan cepat meralat ucapannya. Jeda beberapa saat, lalu sembari masih memandang jauh ke depan, ia berkata, "aku menyayangimu. Selalu."

* * *

Di lokasi berbeda, pada _earpiece_ yang tersambung dengan _mic_ sabotase mini yang tersemat pada kerah pakaian Karma, genggaman Gakushuu mengeras. Ia menggigit bibirnya getir.

 **to be continued...**

 **A/N: tinggal satu chapter lagi! Akankah keluarga lipan temu kangen, dan Karma-kun yang malang menemukan kebahagiaannya? *jeng jeng***

 **Terima kasih buat semua bookmark, fav, dan review-nya!**


End file.
